


Fleeting Moments

by storyknitter



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyknitter/pseuds/storyknitter
Summary: Short prompts for Sanna & Theron, originally from tumblr, ranging from "one word, three sentences" to mini fics. Posted in no particular order.





	1. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Blindly raising his caf mug to his lips, Theron scanned the data he’d just pulled, only to scowl down at the traitorously empty mug. He set it back on the desk with a huff and found a new, hot cup sitting in its place; a set of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of soft, cool lips pressed a smiling kiss to his neck.

“Couldn’t let you run out of caf, love.”


	2. Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Sanna leaned her hip against the table, steaming mug of caf in her hand and a smile curling her lips as she watched Theron meditate. Who would have thought five or ten years ago that this simple, seemingly-mundane morning routine would have become the brightest part of her days?

As though feeling her gaze, he cracked one eye open and smirked, asking, “Well? You gonna join me?”


	3. Cemetary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Kira and Vassanna wound their way through the foyer of the Senate building, faces half-hidden by decorated masks; the hall was filled to the brim with carved pumpkins, spiderwebs, and a faux-cemetery of plasteel tombstones covered in “punny” names – Ima Goner, M.T. Toom, and so on. Both women were giggling over the ridiculous names and as they turned the corner, Vassanna accidentally bumped into a brown-haired masked man – time seemed to stop as she met his amber eyes, an apology dying on her lips.

“C’mon, Vee, we’re gonna be late for our meeting with the Grand Master, let’s go,” Kira said, tugging on her friend’s arm and breaking the spell that she and the man were under.


	4. Cemetary, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Major Character Death, after a long and happy life
> 
>    
> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

The old woman knelt alone in the cemetery, black robes pulled tight against the wind, silver-white braid escaping her hood. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against the tombstone before her, a gnarled and wrinkled hand running lovingly across the words etched into its surface; the final date on the stone was exactly one year ago.

“I miss you, Theron.”


	5. Flowery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

“May the Force be with us.”

The Jedi’s words echoed in Theron’s head and her flowery perfume lingered in his nose as she headed to the shuttle that would take her to Korriban, deep in the heart of Sith territory. Based on her reputation, Master Nabeshin was the best person for the job; nevertheless, he was seized by an inexplicable need to ensure her safety, even if it was just over the comm – hopefully, this wasn’t the beginning of a trend.


	6. Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Theron reached out, taking the proffered mug of caf from Vassanna with a smile, his fingers brushing against hers just slightly longer than necessary. She watched with an innocent look on her face as he took a sip; his nose wrinkled as the caf coated his taste buds and he swallowed the sickeningly sweet beverage with a grimace.

“I thought that flavored caf was your favorite, my sweet – I didn't accidentally add too much sugar, did I?” she asked charmingly, hiding a smirk behind her own cup as he realized belatedly that it was Telona Fool’s Day.


	7. Feigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)  
>  
> 
> Well, thanks to [lumielles](http://lumielles.tumblr.com), I had some Dad!Theron feels, so… #sorrynotsorry

Theron opened every door in their home, wondering loudly where his sweet daughter could _possibly_ be while ignoring the soft giggle from behind the sofa and the curtains that moved seemingly of their own volition. “Hmm,” he said, “she’s not in her dollhouse – maybe she’s underneath the toy box?”

Reesie jumped out from her hiding spot, unable to stay concealed any longer, and he gasped in feigned surprise at her shouted “Boo!,” grasping her and tossing her over his shoulder as the little girl erupted in laughter.


	8. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Micro Story Prompt List](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182033556101/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)

Vassanna ran staggering through the bleak, colorless landscape. She’d just defeated Darths Angral and Tarnis but they were simply illusions, obstacles set in her path, like the Skytroopers before them; she had to hurry because her team, her crew, her  _friends_  needed her. Fear rose in her throat, choking her as she rushed up the hill to where Vitiate – Valkorion – stood smugly, and behind him–

No. Oh no, no, she was too late.

She dropped to her knees and scooped up the lifeless form of Kira, tears blurring her vision. Clutching the redheaded Jedi to her chest and rocking gently, Vassanna murmured apologies while Vitiate chuckled and mocked in the background.

“Boss?” A soft, breathy question in her ear. “You let us die. Why didn’t you save us, Vee? It hurts….”

The darkness surrounded her and ripped Kira from her arms before twisting Vassanna in a thousand different directions. Her scream of agony echoed through the emptiness, drowning out Vitiate’s laughter.


	9. Harsh Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after Chapter 1 of Knights of the Fallen Empire
> 
> [Micro Story Prompt List](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182033556101/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)

The Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, seated primly on the sofa in Theron’s apartment, rested her hands in her lap. Had Theron been able to focus, he would have noticed that her fingers were clenched so tightly that the knuckles were nearly white – impressive for a green-skinned Mirialan. Instead, the vision Rineth Nabeshin had just shared rattled around in his head: he watched from her perspective, locked in an escape pod on a Sith destroyer, staring into the face of the Jedi Battlemaster.

_"Someone has to make it back to the Republic, Rinnie,” Vassanna said in their native tongue, giving her a small, sad smile. “Besides, your Soldier Boy needs you."_

_"And what of your Spy Boy?” Rineth countered, her sister’s eyes widening with surprise, lip tucked between her teeth. “You think I didn’t notice on Yavin?”_

_"If I don’t–” A falling support beam crashing to the floor interrupted Vassanna and she flinched, deflating with a sigh as she realized the futility of staying onboard. "Tell Theron I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling. “I’m sorry for standing him up, I was really looking forward to our next date. And... and I do care for him – more than I probably should.” She forced a smile and took a deep breath. “May the Force be with you, sister.”_

_The pod launched while Rineth shouted for Vassanna to let her out, that she could help, begging her not to stay behind._

Theron blinked, coming back to the present, and met Rineth’s sorrowful gaze. “Show me again,” he whispered, harsh and broken. “Please?”


	10. One Missed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Minific Prompt List](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182874858449/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

_17 ATC_

Theron sat slouched in his desk chair, absently running his fingertips along the rim of his whiskey glass. His mind was light years away, pulling up memories from Manaan. Rishi. Yavin. His apartment. The diner. The marketplace.

He blinked and before he knew it, his hands had pulled up his comm of their own volition and input Vassanna’s frequency.

“This is stupid,” he sighed. “You’re dead. Why am I trying to comm you?” With a hissed  _fuck it_ , he hit the button to connect the call. Her comm didn’t even ring, simply went straight to the voicemail message.

_Hello_. Her image flickered into view, blue and shimmering, and Theron couldn’t breathe for a moment, drinking her in like he was dying of thirst.  _I am unable to answer my comm at this time, but please leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you_.

A beep snapped Theron out of his reverie. “I miss you,” he blurted out. “I should have told you that I had a bad feeling about your trip to meet Marr. I should have asked you to stay.” He barked out a bitter laugh. “You wouldn’t’ve, but I should have asked anyway. What the  _fuck_ , Vassanna, you said you’d be careful. Instead, you were executed for murdering an emperor. You always did have a knack for that, huh? Not the ‘executed’ part, though.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed heavily. “Fuck, I’ve got to get over you, gotta let you go. I don’t even know what we are– what we  _were_.”

He lifted his glass, saluting the comm.

“To you, Master Jedi. Vassanna.” He was proud – his voice only cracked once. “I hope you’ve found peace in the Force. You deserve it.”

Theron drained his tumbler and terminated the call, his breath hitching as he deleted her contact information from the comm.


	11. One Missed Call, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sanna, from the [Minific Prompt List](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182874858449/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

_0 ATC, Mirial_

Kethrys Nabeshin sat ramrod-straight in her ancient wooden rocking chair, eyes wide with fear and clutching a mug of tea in trembling hands. Her husband Tomar paced before their large holo-communicator as it buzzed the requisite number of times before going to an answering service.

“Master Brennick,” Tomar said, “I need you to call us back as soon as you get this message. Keth’s had a vision and…“ He glanced back at her, worry plain on his face. “And there’s no news coming out of Coruscant. At all. I can’t imagine that’s a good thing, but– ah, Rinnie is calling. Just… get back to me as soon as you can, all right? Let us know that you and Sanna are okay. Be safe, brother.”

_0 ATC, Coruscant_

A nine-year-old girl tucked herself into a corner, hiding between a couch and the wall in a half-destroyed apartment near what remained of the Jedi Temple, clinging to a small personal comm-link and the stench of the Works lingering in her nose. Blood stained her Padawan robes and the tears she silently shed burned as they ran over the wound on her cheek. With a sniffle, she dialed her parents’ frequency for what seemed to be the thousandth time, begging the Force to let the call go through now, to let them answer. Please,  _please_  let someone answer.  _Anyone_. Please.

“Mama? Daddy? I don’t know what to do.” The silence from the holo-communicator was deafening and a new memory of red lightsabers ghosted before her eyes. “They’re all gone,” she whispered.


	12. On the edge of consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Minific Prompt List](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182874858449/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

Floating in the kolto tank on the Gravestone, Vassanna drifted in and out of consciousness as the ship fled Asylum and the Eternal Fleet. In a brief moment of lucidity, she reached out in the Force and was relieved to find all the members of her new team were accounted for: Lana, focused as always; Senya, tinged with grief; and Koth, determined.

Hovering nearby, a Force signature she had never expected to see again glowed, blindingly bright and churning with emotions: worry, fear, relief, and affection.

_Theron_.

She would have recognized his presence anywhere: it was warm and bright and comforting, like a roaring fireplace on a cold, dark night. Joy coursed through her before being crushed by memories: no, he couldn’t be here, unless he was the one to escort her into the Force. If Vitiate were to be trusted, her spy was dead, lost years ago. Regardless, that soft aura continued to light the constant twilight of the kolto tank as she slid back into an inky nothingness.


	13. The Color Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Minific Prompt List](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182874858449/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

As Lana piloted the shuttle to the given coordinates, unease swept through Vassanna. She inspected the landing area: there appeared to be plenty of open space for the craft and not many places to hide, which was promising. Forcing herself to take a deep, calming breath, she ignored the worry gnawing at her, twisting her insides. Things would be  _fine_.

No, this was too easy. Something was going to go wrong – or at least, not according to plan – she was sure of it. Admonishing herself to trust in the Force and face situations as they arose, she double-checked her sabers and armor. The shuttle ramp opened and she walked out, taking one confident step after another.

“It’s so different,” Sanna murmured in wonder as the pair stepped out into lush, green vegetation. “I can hardly believe this is the same Nathema.”

Lana gave a nod of agreement, though confusion furrowed her brow. “This is where the coordinates pointed to, but…”

“Where are we?”

Lana let out an annoyed huff. “Not Zildrog’s location, evidently.”

“Sorry, I needed to meet somewhere the Order wouldn’t notice.”

The voice Sanna would have recognized anywhere filled her ears and she couldn’t breathe. No no no, not him, not now, she couldn’t deal with this right now, not  _him._ Her vision went hazy around the edges and – oh, how dare he just show up like this, like he hadn’t broken her into a million pieces, and how  _dare_  he – and she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t breathe, oh stars, she couldn’t breathe…


	14. The Color Green, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "POV — something that’s already happened, retold from another character’s perspective" from the [WIP Word Game](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/183100513176/tisfan-stole-the-whole-thing-blatantly-from)

“Where are we?” Vassanna asked, her voice ringing out through the clearing on Nathema, curious yet cautious.

Theron’s heart stopped for a moment, nerves running rampant. He had missed her like crazy and now she was close – so close – after such a long time. But what if she didn’t listen to him, didn’t believe him? He hadn’t given her much of a reason to trust him, but this was important and–

Lana let out an annoyed huff, drawing him back to the present. “Not Zildrog’s location, evidently.”

Taking a deep breath, Theron shoved his nerves as far back in his mind as they would go and stepped out from behind the boulder, his eyes searching for Sanna.

“Sorry, I needed to meet somewhere the Order wouldn’t notice.” He made a show of placing his weapon on the ground. “I managed to give them the slip, but we don’t have much time.”

Stars, she was more beautiful than he remembered. Thinner, he thought, but her new armor made it hard to judge. The dark smudges under her eyes, though… those were definitely worse than before. A myriad of emotions played across her features before her Jedi mask slipped perfectly into place.

“So you betrayed the Order, too,” she said, her gaze hard, unforgiving. “You have quite a track record.”

Oh. He deserved that – he  _did_  – but hells, it still hurt. Theron fought to remember how to breathe around the sharp pang in his chest and hung his head. Focusing on the mission at hand, he did his best to bury his aching heart: stopping Atrius and Zildrog was more important than his feelings.


	15. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron sends Sanna messages occasionally during busy days. They're not always sweet and innocent.

The buzz of Sanna’s comlink pulled her away from Doctor Oggurobb’s far-too-long speech about necessary supplies and she suppressed a smile when she glanced at the screen.

_1 new message_ from: _Theron Shan_

Assuming it was regarding the newest requisitions from Hylo’s team, she opened the message – a welcome distraction, truly – and reached out to set her mug of caf on the table.

_Hey there, beautiful. Did you know that I can remotely access the cams in the War Room with my implants? Also, your ass looks fantastic today. Magnificent, even. Well, to be entirely fair, it_ always _looks fantastic, especially when –_

A loud crash snapped Vassanna’s focus back to the room around her, heat rushing to her cheeks: She had been so wrapped up in reading Theron’s note that she had missed the table entirely, sending her caf mug dashing to the floor. Murmuring apologies, she called upon the Force to aid in the clean-up.

“Are you all right, Commander?” Lana’s concern was laced with smug humor and the flush crept up into Sanna’s ears.

“Yes, just fine,” she stammered. “Thank you. All fine here.”


	16. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned or empty place from [Minific Prompts](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/182874858449/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)
> 
> As backstory, I headcanon that when Theron lived on Manaan as a teenager, he tried to learn to play the quetarra to impress someone on whom he had a Devastating Teenage Crush™ (spoiler: it didn’t work out). Anyway, fast forward to his first real paychecks from SIS and dammit, he was going to get a nice quetarra and actually learn, because he could. Sanna found out that he played in this fic here and he’ll go out to the Defender when he needs to think or play.
> 
> With as much effort as Theron probably went to in order to retrieve Sanna’s ship before joining the Alliance on Odessen, she doesn’t use it all that much unless she’s going on a recruitment mission or she needs space for more than 2-3 people. It’s filled with too many ghosts for her taste (and Vitiate didn’t help with that impression, either).
> 
> Set after Nathema but before Ossus.

Sanna slipped through the  _Defender’_ s hatch on silent feet and paused on the first step, reaching out into the Force for signs of Theron’s presence. Yes, his warm glow was here, but it was muted, dimmed. When she’d woken alone this morning, she should have known to check here first; this place became his refuge a long time ago, a hideaway known by few.

The familiar metallic ringing sound of his quetarra echoed down the stairwell. As she climbed the stairs, she caught snippets of Theron’s voice, his melody weaving into the bright harmonies of the instrument. A small smile flickered across her lips when she recognized the song: he used to sing or hum it to her after one of her nightmares had ripped them both out of sleep, after she’d come back to herself and could breathe again.

_The darkness inside you can make you feel so small_ …

Vassanna reached the door frame to the captain’s suite and closed her eyes, listening. Stars, she’d missed him so.

_Show me a smile then, don’t be unhappy.  
Can’t remember when I last saw you laughing_

He missed a chord change and his voice wavered, breaking on the last word.

_This world makes you crazy and you’ve taken all you can bear, just_ –

A shuddering gasp cut off the rest of the lyrics and Sanna’s eyes flew open. Rushing into the bedroom, she found Theron hunched over, the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers. He laid the quetarra on the bed and sniffled, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

With a murmured “Oh, my sweet,” she knelt before him, one hand on his knee, the other reaching up to cradle his cheek. He flinched and recoiled from her touch, his hand curling into a fist by reflex.

Theron whispered her name, eyes wide, and he slid off the bed to his knees, melting into her: He buried his face in her shoulder, his arms wrapped crushingly tight around her ribs, and strong fingers dug into her skin. His ragged breathing and silent sobs tore her heart asunder, his tears dampening her shirt. Vassanna murmured soft assurances as she folded him into her embrace, cradling his head to her, running her fingers through his hair.

“I hurt you.” His whisper was so quiet that she almost missed it.

“It’s all right. We’re okay –”

“No, last night. In my dream,” he said brokenly, his words muffled by her tear-soaked shirt. “You died. I watched… died in my arms.”

His grief knocked the breath out of her lungs. “Oh, darling,” she said, and pressed a kiss to his temple, resting her cheek on the side of his head.

“Went for a run,” he mumbled. “Didn’t help. Beat the shit out of a punching bag, didn’t help either. I keep seeing you… my fault. All my fault.”

Horror and sorrow and regret hummed along their bond and it broke her heart. Sanna had no idea how to help him feel better; had he felt this helpless while Vitiate had twisted her dreams?

She knew she didn’t have a fantastic voice – she’d never be a famous singer by any stretch – but she could carry a tune, at least. “Just call me up ‘cause I will always be there,” she sang softly, shifting the key to better suit her. “And I see your true colors shining through.”

Theron let out a small chuckle that morphed into another silent sob. His shoulders shook and she rubbed her hand along his back in slow, calming circles, humming and rocking gently until his breathing evened out.

“I love you,” he said softly, kissing the small hollow of her throat.

“Love you too, Theron.”


	17. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Crossing the cantina with a fresh cup of caf, Theron caught sight of the Commander seated alone, brow furrowed and focused on her reading – likely another report regarding the search for Arcann and Senya. She absently took a sip of her tea as he approached the table and slid into the seat across from her with a murmured, “Hey there, beautiful.”

Glancing up, Vassanna smiled – bright and brilliant – and his heart stopped in his chest as he returned the grin.


	18. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Only a keen set of eyes would have noticed the Jedi's stride falter as she stepped onto the desolate planet's surface, dust stirring up and swirling around her feet. She'd failed, though, failed in her mission to protect these people and there was no one left to see her fall to her knees, hands clamped over her ears in a vain attempt to block out the cries of the dead echoing through the Force, their terror-filled last moments reverberating across Ziost.

Filled with steely resolve, she swore to those lost and gone that she would find Vitiate and end his reign of destruction once and for all, even if it was the last thing she did.


	19. Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

_ 24 ATC, Mirial _

Sanna winked at Theron as she pulled the fur-trimmed hood up over her head and he followed suit with a weak smile, stomach churning with nerves; he’d met Sanna’s mother before, as well as a handful of other relatives, so why was he so damned nervous? Oh, right: because he was supposed to meet Sanna’s  _ entire family _ – his new in-laws – during this Life Day celebration.

As they settled into the taxi, still bundled up against the frigid wind whipping around the planet, his wife grasped his hand and whispered into his ear, her soft words muffled by the scarf wrapped around her face: “They’re going to love you – I know it – so don’t worry,  _ mireashe _ *.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mirialan for “spouse” and yes, I’ve had to talk myself out of creating a Mirialan language many, many times. But for now, the random words I need/want are cobbled together from Eastern European languages


	20. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["one word, three sentences" prompt](https://shimmersing.tumblr.com/post/172258957433/one-word-three-sentences)

Sanna strode quickly and confidently through the Odessen cantina, late for yet  _another_  meeting, and came to a standstill at the door of the private room. Theron lounged in a seat, one arm draped over the empty chair next to him, the other holding a bottle of ale and –  _oh stars_  – he was wearing that black henley she loved under his red jacket.

“So,” he said with a smirk, pulling the empty seat back, “I know I told you this was a meeting, but really… it’s kind of a date – if you’d like to join me?”


End file.
